cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jim 'Thunderhead' Bartlett
Power Set http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Mission_Pets/Thunderhead // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power Set : Thunderhead // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // DisplayName : "P1021314029" "Thunderhead" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Fly // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : // Power Mouse-Over Text : // Power Help Text : "P3215851414" "Cabal Mavens can Fly!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Fly fx // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : // Power Mouse-Over Text : // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Gale // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2583867379" "Gale" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P2888124115" "Ranged (Cone), Minor DMG(Smash), Foe Knockback" // Power Help Text : "P3697559231" "You can call forth a tremendous gust of Gale force winds that knock down foes and deal some Smashing damage in a wide cone area. Damage: Minor, Recharge: Moderate" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P1956747474" "Your {PowerName} pounds {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P3254902309" "{PlayerSource} pounds {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of smashing damage!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : O2 Boost // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P4232593684" "O2 Boost" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P401869913" "Ally Heal, +Res(Disorient, Sleep, End Drain)" // Power Help Text : "P1803976999" "Saturates the air around a targeted ally with rich oxygen, healing his wounds. The O2 Boost can protect a targeted ally from Sleep, Stun and Endurance Drain effects. You cannot use this power on yourself. Recharge: Fast" // DisplayTargetShortHelp : "P1630761439" "Res(Disorient, Sleep, End Drain)" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P1243226818" "The O2 Boost has improved your resistance to Sleep, Stun and Endurance Drain effects." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P2736283525" "{PlayerDest} is healed for {Damage} points of damage and is protected from Sleep and Disorientation." // Effect VictimHit Message : "P3172217792" "{PlayerSource} heals you for {Damage} points of damage and protect you from Sleep and Disorientation." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Snow Storm // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P4107230931" "Snow Storm" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1849705065" "Toggle: Ranged (Targeted AoE), Foe -Speed, -Recharge" // Power Help Text : "P384020691" "While active, the chill from this Snow Storm can dramatically Slow the attack and movement speed of the target and all nearby foes. Recharge: Slow" // Power AttackerHit Message : "P94096402" "You Slow the attack and movement speed of all nearby foes with your {PowerName}." // DisplayTargetShortHelp : "P1490875287" "-SPD, -Recharge" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P2205825488" "Your attack rate and running speed have been reduced by the Snow Storm." // Effect VictimHit Message : "P115947258" "{PlayerSource} Slows you with his {PowerName}." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Charged Bolts // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P406048882" "Charged Bolts" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1298334033" "Ranged, Moderate DMG(Energy), Foe -End" // Power Help Text : "P4199023734" "You can quickly hurl small bolts of electricity at foes, dealing some damage and draining some Endurance. Charged Bolts deals light damage but recharges quickly. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Fast" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P1416730328" "You shock {PlayerDest} with your {PowerName} for {Damage} points of energy damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P3093256566" "{PlayerSource} shocks you with his {PowerName} for {Damage} points of energy damage!" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P2154700027" "Your {PowerName} drains some endurance from {PlayerDest}!" // Effect VictimHit Message : // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Lightning Bolt // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P3269743464" "Lightning Bolt" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1519530153" "Ranged, High DMG(Energy), Foe -End" // Power Help Text : "P2215077984" "You can send a large blast of electrical energy at a foe, dealing heavy damage and draining some Endurance. Lightning Bolt deals more damage than Charged Bolts, but recharges more slowly. Damage: High, Recharge: Moderate" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P482297281" "You blast {PlayerDest} with your {PowerName} for {Damage} points of energy damage!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Ball Lightning // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2138267515" "Ball Lightning" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P256474272" "Ranged (Targeted AoE), Moderate DoT(Energy), Foe -End" // Power Help Text : "P1307115454" "Hurls a highly charged ball of lightning that explodes on contact. Ball Lightning deals good damage in an area of effect, and drains some Endurance from each target it hits. Damage: Moderate(DoT), Recharge: Slow" // DisplayTargetShortHelp : "P1831456333" "DoT(Energy)" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P2467806480" "The Ball Lightning is continuing to electrocute you." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P1428594006" "You hit {PlayerDest} with {Damage} points of energy damage from your {PowerName}." // Effect VictimHit Message : "P3729447422" "{PlayerSource} hits you for {Damage} points of energy damage with his {PowerName}." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P115594690" "Your {PowerName} deals an additional {Damage} points of energy damage to {PlayerDest}." // Effect VictimHit Message : "P1304278633" "{PowerName} continues to electrocute you for {Damage} points of energy damage." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Short Circuit // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2973226331" "Short Circuit" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1862125547" "PBAoE, Moderate DoT(Energy), Foe -End, -Recovery" // Power Help Text : "P3033630842" "Releases a burst of electrical energy around you, shocking all nearby foes. This highly accurate discharge deals Moderate damage over time, drains a lot of Endurance from the targets and renders them unable to recover Endurance for quite a while. Additionally, Short Circuit deals extra damage to most robots and mechanical foes. Short Circuit is very effective when used with your other Endurance draining powers. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Slow" // DisplayTargetShortHelp : "P2867007302" "DoT(Energy), -Recovery" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P1469494981" "The Short Circuit is continuing to electrocute you. Your Endurance recovery is greatly reduced." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P689159219" "Your {PowerName} shocks {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of energy damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P377575083" "{PlayerSource} electrocutes you for {Damage} points of energy damage!" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P3810503626" "Your {PowerName} drains {PlayerDest} Endurance!" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P3613552234" "Your {PowerName} deals and extra {Damage} points of energy damage to {PlayerDest}!"